Total Drama World Tour: Cruise
by Lethargic Yuki Co
Summary: Lights! Camera! Action! Music! Welcome to Yuki's secondary SYOC season. Ellie's back with eighteen new contestants! SYOC closed.
1. Cast List

So, a little preamble. I know, I know, I have a season in progress. The thing is, I've been working with those same twenty-two characters for five months. I want something fresh, which is why... I ask of you to join this SYOC season!

Update: Limit has been raised to four!

Rules:

Don't flip out if your character is an early boot. Someone's will have to be!

Feel free to go as crazy as you'd like with your character. The weirder the better!

No Gary-Stus or Mary-Sues.

Have fun!

Le form:

Name:

Age:

Sex (what gender they identify as):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Label:

Personality:

Relationship?:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Nationality:

Audition Tape:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Misc. Info (Mental state, etc.):

Boys:

1\. Jared Stone (The Gay Ladies' Man)

2\. Erik Adams (The Jehovah's Witness)

3\. Tristan Kelly (The Mechanic)

4\. Toby Anderson (The Cinnamon Roll)

5\. Obsidian Veigas (The Energetic Rockstar)

6\. Hal Rowee (The Survivalist)

7\. Matthew Collins (The Nice Guy)

8\. Harley Lovegood (The Occultist)

9\. Tony Lettvin (Best Friend's Buddy)

Girls:

1\. Alex Robinson (The Energetic Tomboy)

2\. Cassie Fernandez (The Spanish Rancher)

3\. Irina Shishkin (The Creepy Puppeteer)

4\. Sofia Potter (The Tomboy Gamer)

5\. Keliah Devonness (The Soft Spoken Make-Up Artist)

6\. Alison Tank (The Great Athlete)

7\. Jolia Burnett (The Brawny Twin)

8\. Blanca Burnett (The Brainy Twin?)

Teams:

 **Team Victory:** Tristan, Sofia, Hal, Alison

 **Team Amazon:** Cassie, Alex, Jared, Erik, Keliah

 **Team Ellie:** Irina, Obsidian, Matthew, Tony, Jolia

 **Team Chef:** Blanca, Toby, Harley


	2. Team Amazon Preview

"Have you heard the good news?" Erik asks, enthusiastically.

"Oh, god, no. Just, just don't. This is our promotional video!" Alex exclaims.

"Hóla! Mi nombre Cassie, and nuestro nombre Team Amazon!" Cassie says, trying to shift the focus to introducing the team.

The screen shows Team Amazon's member's poses at the end of Come Sail With Us photoshopped together, along with the team logo.

"Girls, girls. We should try to be more in-sync. Otherwise, we might end up like the first Team Victory," Jared says. The three girls look at him and immediately blush. "Oh no, not again. I-I can't take this anymore. I need to tell the world who I really like."

"Is it me?!" Alex asks.

"Oh dear lord..."

"M-Me?" Keliah finally speaks up.

"Why must almost every girl on the ship have a crush on me...? Who am I? Alejandro 2.0?"

"Me?" Cassie asks.

"J-Just... forget about it."

"THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" Alex screams.

"Just, just, forget I ever said anything... This'll be on national TV, anyways..." Jared sighs.

"In order to get into Jehovah's paradise, you must—"

"SHUT UP!" everyone, save for Keliah, yells.

"I'm just trying to _save_ you all," Erik replies, "Even the viewers a home."

"He's going home first when we inevitably lose a challenge," Cassie whispers.

"Awww..."

The preview ends.


	3. Episode 1: Time to Set Sail!

"Welcome to Total Drama World Tour: Cruise! This season, we're inviting eighteen teens/young adults to compete in our fiercest competition yet! There will be friendships, rivalries, and— oh, hey, they're here!" Ellie says.

"Is this the right place?" Tristan asks, "This dock looks like it's seen better days..."

"Welcome, Tristan," Ellie greets. "By the way, your survival is not guaranteed."

"Good to know," he replies, worriedly.

"I'm here. I don't wanna be anywhere where there's no video games, but I'm here..." Sofia says as she walks out of the bus.

"That makes one of you," Ellie says.

"No video games until god knows how long... great..." Sofia groans.

"I-Is this even safe?" Toby asks, worriedly.

"Safe? Chef, he asked if it was safe!" Ellie exclaims. She and Chef laugh as Toby, visibly uncomfortable, walks to the others.

"Oh yeah! Alex has made her entrance!" Alex shouts as she hops off the bus.

"We're finally here..." Irina says, creepily.

Jared walks off the bus. Immediately, Sofia and Alex run up to greet him.

"H-Hi, my name's Alex!" Alex exclaims.

"I'm Sofia!" Sofia muses.

"Oh, dear lord... I just got here and my charm is already working its magic. Great," Jared sighs. It sounds more seductive than he intends it to.

"Time to win!" Obsidian says, excitedly.

"Hello everyone, pleased to make your acquaintance," Matthew says.

"I'm soooo glad to be off that bus," Cassie sighs.

"I'd surmise that this is where we will be leaving from," Blanca says.

"What she said!" Jolia comments.

"I can't wait!" Alison exclaims.

"W-We've finally arrived," Harley says.

"I am _so_ ready for this!" Hal shouts.

"As am I!" Karen adds.

"S-So many people..." Keliah says, softly.

"Here we go..." Tony says.

"Have you guys heard the good news?" Erik asks, enthusiastically.

"Good news?" Jolia asks.

"About our lord and savior, Jehovah!"

"Ummmmm... Nope. And I don't think anybody wants to hear it, Erik," Ellie says.

"Let me explain the rules," Ellie announces, "You will compete in challenges every three days, each in a new country. While the title of this season is cruise, since only so many places have beaches and harbors, we will be making some inland flights. The team that loses the challenge will go to the bottom loser deck, to vote on who will take the Lifeboat of Shame to shore. Lastly, at least one you will be forced to sing in each episode."

"Singing? I didn't sign up for that!" Hal exclaims.

"Well too bad, so sad!" Ellie replies, "Anyway, your first musical number will begin when everyone is inside!

%%%

"Your first musical number will begin now! Make it up as you go along!"

Blanca: Sea!

Jolia: Sea!

Alex: Sea!

Keliah: Sea...!

Matthew: Sing!

Tristan: Sing!

Tony: Sing!

Girls: We're sailing!

Boys: We're singing!

All: We're sailing and we're singing!

Alex: Come sail with us!

Alex and Toby: Come sail with us!

Tristan: I'm not entirely sure this ship is safe...

Blanca: Come sail with us!

Jolia: Come sail with us!

Jared: I really hope I can not get hit on!

Hal: No way, I'm not singing.

Sofia: I'm on that boat with you, what's the point anyway?

Alison: Well Ellie is just Chris 2.0!

Tony: Come on, Sofia, you should just try and sing along~!

Karen: Come sail with us!

Karen and Matthew: Come sail with us!

Keliah: C-Can you even sail at all?

Chef: Nope, not at all.

Erik: I try and try so hard, but nobody wants to hear the message in my heart!

Harley: Come sail with us!

Obisidian: Come rock with us!

Irina: Rock on...! Woohoo...

Obsidian, Karen, Tony, and Keliah: Come sail with us, come sing with us!

Sofia and Hal: No!

Ellie: I guess you two would rather test out the lifeboat instead...~

Hal: Ugh... Come sail with us, come sail with us, come and sail with us!

Ellie: Sofia, got anything to add?

Sofia: THIS SUUUUCKS!

All (Accept for Sofia): MY EARS!

"Well, the only thing left in this episode's agenda is to establish teams. Sofia, Hal, Tristan, Matthew, Karen, Blanca. You six are Team Victory. Jared, Erik, Alex, Cassie, Keliah, Jolia. You six are Team Amazon. The rest of you: Obsidian, Harley, Toby, Tony, Irina, Alison. You guys are the replace,ent for Team Chris, Team Ellie!"


	4. Episode 2: Boston On To

"After a day of sailing and a day of literally circling around, we're in Boston Harbor!" Ellie announces.

"This is where our first challenge is to take place, huh?" Matthew asks.

"Yup! In the historical city of Boston, Massachusetts, your challenges are naturally going to be based upon the important events in the American Revolution. The challenge is very simple: dodge snowballs as you race to the center of the city to get a crate of authentic British tea! Once you make get your tea, you will run back through the road and back to the ship. The team who gets all six of its crates on the boat first wins a trip to the luxury deck! Also, your second musical number must end before you can begin your challenge. Your musical number starts... now!"

 **Song:** Rise to the Challenge

Team Amazon: We can't afford to lose; in this game, it's strength in numbers.

Cassie: Yeah-ah!

Team Victory (except Sofia): It's time to live up to our name! We'll win this challenge and take the gold!

Blanca: This show is an octadecagon, but not for long. Soon, someone's hexagon will become a pentagon, and the game a septadecagon!

Team Ellie: You guys are gonna have to settle for second or third, cuz we're gonna win this thing!

Harley: At least, we hope!

All (except for Sofia): You gotta rise to the challenge!

Guitar solo

Irina: Unless you actually wanna lose...

All: So let's get to it!

Song Ends.

 **Tony's Confessional**

"I've liked Sofia for a long time now. I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm afraid of ruining our friendship..."

Confessional Ends

"On your mark, get set, go!" Ellie shouts.

"Oh yeah!" Sofia exclaims.

"Me too—" Karen slips on a sheet of ice. Matthew helps her up.

"Everything okay?"

"U-Uh... Yeah!" Karen replies, nervously.

"OH YEAH!" Obsidian exclaims, somehow already having gotten his tea.

"H-How did he—?! In any event, we need to get going. There's a million dollars at stake, after all!" Matthew says.

"Right!"

The two start running. Hal passes by them, already having his tea as well.

"Have you heard the good news about— OOF!" Erik says, just before being hit in he face by a snow ball. "I'm okay!" He exclaims.

A loud crash can be heard. Sofia is on the ground with her tea.

"Ugh... This episode is _not_ ending here!" Ellie exclaims.

"Ouch..." Sofia groans.

"New challenge! Three-way snowball fight, ready? I don't care! Go! Best out of five!"

Erik and Sofia are both hit with snowballs while they're still down.

Toby packs some white snow into a ball, but is hit by Jared. "Sorry, dude. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Matthew and Blanca get Jolia and Tony down, leaving only three from Team Ellie left.

"Here we—"

Hal is stopped dead in his tracks as Keliah throws a snowball at him. "I-I'm really, really, really sorry, okay?"

"Agh!" Harley groans as a snowball hits him directly in the face.

"Oh crap!" Obsidian exclaims. He looks over to Irina, who's playing with her puppet. "Irina! You gotta—" Obsidian is hit. Irina looks to see what's going on, but is hit in the face. She gets back up, unphased.

"Round one is done! Amazon has one win, Victory none, Ellie none!"

The fallen contestants get up and get ready.

"Nebiros?" Irina asks, "What should I do to win?"

"Defeat them all? Okay. Easy enough."

"Creepy..." Just as Jolia makes that remark, she is hit hard enough to be knocked back by a snow ball.

"What if I insulted your damned sports or video games or whatever?! How would YOU feel?!" Irina asks, infuriated.

"This is gonna be fun," Ellie comments.

"Just for that..." Irina throws five more snowballs at Team Amazon, knocking them all out of the game.

"All just for insulting your creepy puppet? Get a life," Sofia remarks.

"And YOU have one, Ms. "I Need My Video Games"?!" Irina throws another snow ball at full force, taking Sofia out. "And while I'm at it," she remarks, "I'll take all of you out!"

The rest of Team Victory is pummeled by Irina's snowballs.

"Irina and Team Ellie win the first challenge, just because she took the entire opposition out in one fell swoop! Team Victory, you did not win any of your opposition, and failed at the first challenge. I'll see you all in the loser deck tonight for the first ceremony!"

%%%

"Team Victory," Ellie says, starting the ceremony, "You both of the challenges, all due to one person. Matthew, Karen, Hal, Blanca, you are all safe. Tristan, the person who voted for you doesn't like your hairstyle. Sofia, all you've done so far is complain, sing horribly, and cost your team challenges. Tristan, you are safe. Sofia, you are the first person to be eliminated this season. I'd say sorry, but frankly, I'm very content with seeing you in despair."

"What?! Why?!" Sofia asks, "Ugh... At least I'll have my video games..."

%%%

Chef pushes Sofia into the Lifeboat of Shame. "You'll regret eliminating Sofia Potter!" Sofia shouts as she floats away into the distance.

 **Current Rankings:**

18\. Sofia


	5. Episode 3: Life is Strange, Very Strange

**Author's note:** This episode is gonna be the longest yet, as I have a lot of plans. I also know the landscape much better than the last episode's destination, as I've actually visited the exact spot in which the challenge will be taking place this episode myself! A lot of this episode's challenge is going to be based off of info I learned while on a tour of the area, as well as a certain event that was _supposed_ to take place in late 2012. I'm pretty sure you all know about the fiasco I'm talking about, unless you were living under a rock the whole time. Yeah, this episode is gonna be crazy, and probably my personal favorite of the story.

* * *

The six members of Team Ellie are enjoying their stay on the Luxury Deck.

"This is the life~!" Obsidian says, blissfully unaware of one of his other teammates' depression.

 **Tony's Confessional**

"I hope I get to find out if Sofia is still in sooner or later."

 **Confessional Ends**

"I-I'm just glad to still be in the game," Harley comments.

"You said it," Alison replies.

Ellie, along with the rest of the cast, walks onto the deck.

"Hello, winners of last episode, possible losers of this episode," Ellie says, "Our second destination is Lamanai, Belize. Lamanai was a major city of the Maya Civilization. You will be driving from Belize City to the New River Lagoon, and take a water taxi through the New River Lagoon. You will then race through the dense rainforest to the three temples of Lamanai. One of you will scale the gigantic High Temple, and grab your team's idol. Beware, one of the idols is coated in liquid mercury, something they used for sacrifices there. Symptoms include: mood swings, irritability, other emotional changes, insomnia, headache, abnormal sensations, muscle twitching, tremors, weakness, muscle atrophy, and decreased cognitive functions. And to spice things up, Blanca will be moving from Team Victory to Team Amazon, and Jolia from Amazon to Victory."

"Is Sofia still in?" Tony asks, worriedly.

"Nope," Ellie replies, "Her team voted her out for costing her team both of the challenges."

"That sucks..."

%%%

The seventeen contestants are riding the water taxi. However, they don't know about the craziness soon to ensue...

"We're here!" Hal exclaims.

%%%

"Beth, this is, like, the coolest BFF vacation in the two-thousand-seventeen years the world has existed!" Lindsay exclaims.

"Yeah," Beth agrees.

"Is that a giant head?" Lindsay asks, looking at the head on the chamber of masks. She walks towards it, but trips on a root and hits her head against the mask's chin. The seventeen contestants arrive just in time to see the mask's eyes glow.

"What the...?" Blanca asks.

Suddenly, with a loud crash, a stone giant with the mask as a face rises up.

"Is that what I-I think it is?" Harley asks.

"What do you think it is?" Alex asks.

"Oh Topik, a spirit that can end the world! It's five years late, but still!" Harley exclaims.

"Oh Topik?" Hal asks, "That literally means Oh F***."

"Can you stop it?!" Alison asks.

"Aye caramba..." Cassie mutters.

"With a good ol' C4," Hal takes out a grenade, bites off the pin, and throws it at the monster. It does absolutely nothing.

"But it failed!" Alison shouts.

"I can stop it if I can get a b-blood sacrifice!" Harley yells.

"I wonder if it just needs to hear the good news—"

"NO!" The entire casts yells.

"Awwwww..." Erik whines.

"I'll do it!" Obsidian yells.

"I co-couldn't!" Harley replies.

"Nebiros?" Irina asks, "You think Hal has a knife on him?"

Hal hands Harley the knife.

"Whichever team stops that fugly monster first is more immune than anyone has ever been immune!" Ellie exclaims, "Also, it's time for a musical number."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK?!" everyone yells.

 **Song:** Death Defyin'

Blanca: That thing that towers above us all, can you make it bawl?

Jared: You complain about how you don't want to hurt anyone, but if we lose this challenge, the world itself will be takin' the Lifeboat!

Karen: C'mon, Harley, make it quick!

Matthew: That beast wants nothin' more, than to get us all topik'd!

Irina: Just a prick of his finger is fine...!

Alison: I really don't wanna die!

Keliah: J-Just d-do it!

Toby: I-I'm to young to go!

Everyone: SO AM I!

Amazon: It's minor discomfort for the world's survival!

Obsidian: I don't really care what happens to me, I just want everyone to live happily. There's seven billion lives at stake, not just mine!

Harley: Fine, I guess I'll do it!

All: HOORAY!

Jared: We get to live another day~!

Harley reluctantly performs the ritual.

"UGH! MY EVILLLLL PLAN HAS BEEN RUINED!" a familiar voice yells.

"Let's unmask the monster," Blanca says. She pulls off the mask, to see Scarlett, frantically trying to get the "monster" back up and running.

"Who ended up losing?" Tristan asks.

"Victory. _Someone_ on your team has broken the rules. Dismissed!"

%%%

Matthew and Karen are the first ones to arrive at the ceremony.

"Karen?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah?" Karen replies.

"We've been spending s lot of time together, and this is sudden, but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"U-Uh... S-Sure!"

 **Matthew's Confessional**

"That fool. I only need to get close to her so I have an ally. She's a decent competitor, too. She doesn't know that she's just as expendable to me as everyon else on this ship."

%%%

"Team Victory. One of you has broken the rules of the competition, and thus must be disqualified. When I call your name, come get your memorable moment. Jolia, Matthew, and Tristan. Karen, Hal. One of you has broken a rule and brought weapons onto this ship. Hal, you're obviously the one going home."

"I thought I'd do better..." Hal laments.

%%%

"Well... I made a stupid decision and suffered the consequences. Bye," Hal says, solemnly, as the Lifeboat begins to float away.

 **Current Rankings:**

18\. Sofia

17\. Hal


End file.
